


SHA33

by Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cemetery, Childhood Memories, Come to me, Contains creatures from Supernatural, Deals with ideas associated with suicide, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Guilt, Horror, Jealousy of broship, Not a death fic, Post-Season/Series 02 AU, Sad, Stiles remembers how his mother died, Strange phonecalls, Suicide Attempt, Supernatural Elements, Tears, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-15 19:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 23,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2240292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that/pseuds/Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After he made his way to the top he clutched his hand solidly to one of the support beams. He stared down at the black water underneath him bathed lightly in the glow of the moon. The wind picked up a little making his red hoodie flap a bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or Teen Wolf.
> 
> This is not a crossover, at least not really. It just has something from supernatural joining the people of Beacon Hills. Those of you that are familiar with Supernatural may know where this is going.

The half moon lightly illuminated the sky and bathed a metal bridge and it's beams. The metal bridge was rusty everywhere except for one of the guardrails which stopped cars from going over the edge. The guardrail in question was newer and had no rust on it.

A small figure bathed in the light of the half moon approached the bridge. Rather than going across like most people did when they got to the bridge, he went straight to the side and stared at the guardrail. He stared at it, almost if he were admiring the newness of the guardrails but not quite. There was something odd in the young man expression, something sad but determined. The young man started to cry, tears streaming his checks even as he began to climb up the guardrails, despite the fact that not 3 feet away there was a sign that said.

NO CLIMBING.

After he made his way to the top he clutched one of his hands solidly to one of the support beams at the top. He stared down at the black water underneath, bathed lightly in the glow of the moon.

The wind picked up a little making his red hoodie flap a little in the wind, the young man used his other hand that wasn't holding tightly to the beam to zip up his hoodie. The young man took a deep breath and let go the beam. His balance the only thing keeping him from pitching forward into the inky blackness. The figure took another deep breath, he closed his eyes and leaned forward.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after season 2 but is divergent from Season 3.

Some time earlier

"Take that!" Stiles screamed. Scott grinned at him and Stiles choose to pretend that Scott hadn't just let him win. With his werewolf reflexes Stiles was pretty sure that he couldn't have won unless Scott wasn't paying attention or wasn't trying his hardest but, Stiles wasn't going to worry about that. Today was a day of celebration, yesterday they had finally driven those Alpha wolves away.

Physically he hadn't really done anything, but he had come up with the plan that had eventually driven them away. He really just wanted to take the day to celebrate with Scott. Especially since Scott and Alison in the process of fighting the alphas had gotten back together, and Scott was spending more and more time with Derek's crew particularly Issac. Which he wasn't jealous about at all...okay well maybe a little, but he wasn't going to think about that at the moment. Right now all he wanted to do was to play video games with his best friend. They had been playing for several hours when Scott announced while putting his controller on the coffee table.

"Stiles I got to be home soon." Stiles looked at his watch not realizing how long they had been playing. He put down his controller as well.

"Alright I'll see you later." Scott shot him a smile before heading out the door. Stiles spent about 5 minutes staring after him. He wasn't really used to inaction, ever since Scott had been turned into a werewolf things had never really slow down. Now that it seemed to be slowing down he wasn't quite sure what to do with himself. The things that in the past had entertained him, the things he used to wish he had time to do no longer interested him the way things used to. Having to figure things out, having to come up with a plan that had been new and exciting. His ADD seemed to be in full force again... fantastic.

He turned off his game system and made his way up the stairs. Scott had to go home to do homework, since because of all the wolfiness last year he had failed a few of his classes and had to spend the summer making them up. Stiles hadn't failed any classes and wasn't so good with being bored. Once his made his way to his room he sat down at his computer and logged on, he played different games for awhile

He looked at the red glaring numbers on his alarm clock. He used to like that lately his Dad had been getting double shifts because he was around less to figure out that Stiles had hardly been home when he was he was mostly planning. His Dad had been getting a lot of double shifts lately because of the increase of dead bodies due to the alphas. Eventually the double shifts would stop once the dead body count went down. He decided to catch up on one of his favorite shows. Something that he had let lapse, because while it had been enjoyable to watch it hadn't been more important then the crisis's he had found himself in.

He was a good half way though a particularly interesting show when his phone rung. He didn't look at the caller ID, he just answered it and turned back to his paused show, he hoped that whether it was his Dad or Scott that they would hurry up and say whatever they wanted to say so he could back to his show.

"Hello honey." Stiles froze, he knew that voice, he hadn't heard it in years but he still knew that voice. It was impossible though, he couldn't be hearing it.

"Mom?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Hello honey." Stiles suddenly felt his throat go dry, but all the moisture seemed to be rushing to his eyes instead as he found himself crying. He didn't even think about wiping them away, all he could think of his Mom was on the phone with him.

"Mom?" Stiles asked breathlessly.

"Yes Stiles, it's me."

"How...who...how?" his mom laughed, her laugh was exactly how he remembered it musical and light.

"What does it matter...I've missed you." Stiles had to swallow a few times before he was able to say.

"I've missed you too."

"Honey, there's something I need you to do for me."

"Anything." Stiles said instantly, it wasn't often you could talk to your mom who had been dead for years, if she wanted anything he would gladly give it to her.

"Come to me." Stiles frowned he didn't get it.

"What?" he asked confused.

"Come to me honey." He was about to ask for clarification when the front door opened and the call was dropped. He stared at his cell phone in shock. What did she mean come to him? Why did she want him to come to her?

"Stiles!" his father called from down the stairs. Stiles ignored him and continued staring at his phone. How was it that his Mom had just called him? Did it really matter though? His mom had called him and she wanted him to come to her. Stiles nodded, she must mean her grave, he usually only went there on the anniversary of her death but that was what she must have meant. He almost wished he could tell his Dad, but his Dad had no idea about the supernatural. If Stiles told him without proof ready in the wings he knew he would spend the rest of his high school years in a crazy house.

"Stiles! I got dinner!" Stiles nodded to himself and put his phone away in his pocket and made his way down the stairs. He looked at his Dad who put down two foot long subway sandwiches. Stiles smiled, good at least he wouldn't have to try to keep his Dad from trying to eat something bad for him today. He sat across from his father at their little two person light wood table. He took his phone out of his pocket and placed it on the table, just in case he wouldn't be able to hear it if it was in his pocket. He wanted to talk to his Mom again as soon as possible, he didn't want to miss it because he couldn't hear the call come in. His father looked down at Stiles's phone with a question on his face. Stiles smiled nervously.

"I'm waiting for a call." he said, it wasn't a complete lie. His Dad nodded, he probably assumed that the call was going to be from Scott. His father took one of the sandwiches from the bag and handed it over to him. He took it with relish, before opening it up. Mayo, check. Mustard, check. Ham, green peppers, jalapenos, lettuce, and tomato, check, check, check, check, check. He gobbled it up while his father ate his at a more leisurely pace, his Dad occasionally looking at Stiles like he was disgusted with Stiles's eating habits. He looked again anxiously at his phone, but to his disappointment it didn't ring. It didn't ring a single time though all of dinner, or when they were clearing the table, or doing the dishes. In fact Stiles nearly dropped the dish he was drying when his father asked.

"Are you okay?" Stiles laughed nervously and not at all convincingly.

"What...who me? I'm fine." his Dads look showed him how much his father believed that that was the truth. Stiles took a deep breath in knowing that he had to give his father something. He was already lying to him about werewolves, and Kanima's, and now about his mother. He had to give his Dad something, he just didn't know what that something was. So he lied again..badly...again...

"I'm worried about...lacrosse." he really did need to come up some better lies.

"Lacrosse." his father said incredulously. "You don't even have practice during the summer, other then what you and Scott have been doing."

"Yeah well it's not going so well." his Dad gave him a look that stated he clearly didn't believe him but he wasn't going to press for which Stiles was incredibly grateful for.

"May I be excused?" he asked weakly and after a long moment his father nodded. Stiles gratefully grabbed his phone, he made his way up the stairs and to his room. Closing the door behind him, he looked at his phone frustrated that he hadn't gotten any calls. He found himself sitting in his computer chair waiting for another phone call...and waiting...and waiting, some time during the wait his eyes kept slipping closed., until they stopped opening.


	4. Chapter 4

Stiles woke up to a sore back, he realized he had slept in his computer chair. He found himself still partially asleep stumbling over to his bed fully clothed, at least his bed was more comfortable than his computer chair. He found himself going to sleep again only to wake time and time again, until his body was no longer able to sleep at all.

Stiles opened his eyes a crack and looked at the time. Fantastic it was only 4 o'clock and he couldn't sleep any longer. He reached across his nightstand where sometime last night he had haphazardly put his cell phone. He looked at the phone, he lifted it slightly off the table and tilted it towards him, only to realize that he didn't have any missed calls. He put his phone back and sighed as he laid on his bed staring at the ceiling.

Then suddenly got out of bed as a sudden idea occurred to him. She said come to her, the only way he could figure out to do that was to go to her grave, so he should go now. Stiles hopped out of bed and looked down at himself and at the clothes that he had slept in with distaste. He threw on a different pair of clothes and then walked to the bathroom to improve his hygiene. He didn't want to go see his mom looking like a slob, particularly if she was there, which was possible right? He wasn't really sure. He made his way quietly down the stairs, he knew that if his father caught him sneaking out of the house at this hour it would mean trouble. He managed to make his way to the car and to start it, apparently without waking up his Dad.

He drove nervously tapping his finger on the driving wheel. What if she was there? What if he could actually talk to her face to face? These kind of thoughts buzzed through his head on the drive to the graveyard. However when he got there he found the way barred by a gate. Stiles realized that normally graveyards tended to be closed at night.

He considered for a moment just going home, but then decided if his mother was on the other side of that gate then he was going over it. He made his way to the fence it was kind of tall, it was about a foot taller then he was. Good thing he had been working out with Scott. Stiles whipped out of his jacket, he was glad he brought an old gray one, one that he didn't care if it got a hole or two in it and threw it over the top of the fence. He then climbed up using his jacket as a something to grab onto. Stiles hoisted himself over the fence and landed on the ground, although not so gracefully. He bit back the curse he wanted to shout as his ankle stung a bit. It wasn't broken, maybe sprained or just landed on badly since he could still walk on it.

He took out his phone when he realized that there were no lights on in the graveyard and as such he wasn't able to see. He used his phone flashlight app to make his way across the familiar grounds shivering a little. Not because it was cold, but because it was creepy. All the tombstones were bathed in the light of his flashlight app illuminating the dust, the fact that it was night and the shadows were longer were really just giving the whole graveyard an even more creepy feel.

He ignored it though, he knew why he was there and he knew what he was there for. He found the grave he had been looking for and knelt in front of it, he lightly brushed the headstone with his mother's name on it.

Claudia Stilinski

Loving wife and mother

"Hey Mom" he said softly. "I'm here so if you want to talk...I'm here." Stiles said. He looked around looking for his Mom, only for there to be no sign of her. Stiles frowned, maybe she hadn't heard him, maybe he had to speak up a little.

"Mom I'm here." he said louder "Mom." he said a little louder. "Mom." he said this time his voice breaking as he did so. He needed to talk to her, he needed to tell her about everything that had happened in the last several years, but mostly he just needed to hear her voice again. He looked around hoping for her to show up again but she stayed away. Had he done something wrong?

"Mom...tell me what I've done wrong... whatever it is, I swear I'll fix it." Still no answer.

"Mom." still only silence. Stiles felt tears as they bubbled up in his eyes, and since there was no one else in the graveyard he let them tumble down his cheeks.


	5. Chapter 5

Stiles was back home now and he stared at his at the swirls on his ceiling. His Dad bustled around downstairs as he got ready for work. Due to the lack of a stern reprimand and the fact that his dad was barely getting up, he doubted his father even knew that he was gone in the first place. Not that he really cared, all his thoughts were focused on his mother, or rather her absence.

Why hadn't she come? Was was going on? Why was she here? Was she not at rest? Did she need his help with something? His head was full of all sorts of questions. Ones that drove him crazy that he didn't know the answer to, and he didn't know how to solve it. Fortunately for him his body state of exhaustion overtake his busy state of mind and he found himself falling asleep.

He woke up to the sound of his phone ringing, he answered it hoping that it was his mother but it was just Scott.

"Hey, I know we said that we'd hang out this afternoon, but Issac's kind of having a hard time recently is it okay if-"

"Yeah it's fine." Stiles said, besides it would give him some time to find out more about this.

"Sorry-"

"It's fine." Stiles interrupted.

"You sure?" Scott said almost like he expected him to whine about it.

"Yeah Scott it's fine, help Issac." Stiles said irritated.

"Okay we do it tomorrow okay?"

"Yeah sure." Stiles said.

"Alright I'll see you then."

"See you." Stiles hung up. He came up with a way to figure out his questions. He sat up on his bed and looked down at his rumpled clothes, which he had slept in last night...again. He really needed to stop sleeping in his clothes. He changed quickly out of old clothes into some fresh ones. He made his way out of his bedroom only stopping to pick up his phone and keys on the way out. He drove for awhile and then stopped realizing he probably should call before he came, because the last thing he wanted to do at the moment was deal with Mr. Argent. Stiles took his phone out and scrolled down until he found Alison's name and hit the dial button and put the phone to his ear.

"Hello."

"Hey Alison." he said brightly like it was completely normal for him to call her. Despite the fact that she was dating his best friend, he and Alison very rarely talked to each other without Scott around.

"Stiles?" Alison asked the underlying question of is something wrong, probably referring to Scott. Which Stiles decided to ignore and just plunge on.

"Alison is your Dad home?"

"What?" she said confused.

"Is he?" Stiles asked.

"Uh... no he's at work." she said.

"Come I come over?"

"Why?"

"I need to look at your bestiary."

"Why?" she asked confused.

"Please Alison I spent a good deal of my time being a go between you and Scott when you were pretending your weren't dating, can I please just look at the book." Stiles asked not really in a mood to figure out a lie, but also not really in mood to tell Alison what was going on. There was a few moments of silence then Alison said.

"Okay." Stiles nodded even though he knew Alison wouldn't be able to see it.

"Good I'll be there soon." Stiles said. It wasn't until he was parked in front of Alison's house that he realized he hadn't stepped foot inside her house since Gerald had taken him and had beaten him up. Stiles winced, it was not particularly pleasant memory. He took in series of deep breaths, he had to be strong. He had to figure out if ghosts really did exist, or if this was some kind of trick that something else was pulling. Honestly it wouldn't surprise him, although he'd be a little surprised that they were targeting him and not one of the werewolves.

He got out of his vehicle and made his way up the walk, the last time he had been taken in through the garage. He winced again, he was totally not going to spend the entire time here thinking about the last time he was here. He found himself in front of Alison's door and rung the doorbell. He waited a few moments before the door swung open revealing Alison standing there. She nodded at him in a 'follow me' kind of way and headed up the stairs. Stiles hesitated for moment then stepped in and closed the door behind him. He had to jog a little up the stairs so that he was right behind her. He was glad they were going up the stairs, up the stairs was much safer than going down, going down would just be full of bad memories. Alison brought him into a room like an office and gestured for him to sit down, which Stiles did nervously. Alison then place an old looking book in front of him, the bestiary. He had wanted to get his hands on this book for a long time and the time had finally come.

"My Dad going to home in about 30 minutes, so unless you want to explain to him why you want to look at it you should probably be done by then." Stiles nodded. Okay, so he wouldn't figure out all the different kind of creatures today, but he would be able to figure out the most important one. "I'll be in my room if you need me." at Stiles's blank look she realized that he had no idea of the layout of her house due to his never having been upstairs before. "It's two doors down on the left." he nodded again.

He opened the book his eyes were immediately drawn to the very scary looking drawing on the right with very sharp teeth, he blinked he didn't have time to look at whatever a Crocotta was. He flipped the page and just scanned the titles. He told himself he was less likely to waste time if he just looked at the titles, rather than the titles and the pictures... plus he would get less nightmares that way. Rawhead, whatever that was. He flipped past Ghouls, Daeva's and apparently something else that transformed during a full moon and was commonly mistaken for a werewolf. Stiles had spent a few minutes reading about Lyca's before remembering the time limit. Real Werewolves, Kanimas (at least the last two he knew) and then Ghosts. He put the book down and started in on the synopsis.

_Spirits or Ghosts_

_Spirits of people who refuse to move on when it's their time to do_ _so_ _. Most are initially non-violent._ _However,_ _the longer they spend without moving on the more likely they are to turn vengeful and seek to destroy people they feel have wrong_ _ed_ _them._ _E_ _ventually_ _they_ _seek to destroy anyone fitting a particular type._ _The way to destroy such spirits is to salt and burn their remains that tie them to this realm._

Underneath the general description were several more specific and graphic descriptions of past ghosts and the kind of things they did before they were eliminated. He felt his stomach churn more and more as he read the very graphic descriptions, he shut the book in disgust. No, his mother would never do that. He was startled out of his thoughts by someone shaking his shoulder. Alison was looking at him concerned.

"Stiles are you okay?" No he was not okay, he was not okay in the slightest, his mind was going a mile a minute. "Stiles my Dad is going to home any minute." Stiles blinked again and made himself shove it into the back of his mind, ready to pick it apart later when he didn't have an audience. He made his way down the stairs and back out the door. He made his way to his car and sat down, his hands gripped the steering wheel tight enough that his knuckles turned white. He felt like collapsing against the wheel, but decided to put that off until he was no longer in front of the Argent's house.

He made his way back home, he focused all his energy as he concentrated on the traffic to distract himself from what he had learned. Unfortunately too quickly he was back at his house, he then gave into the urge to put his head to his wheel. His mother was earth bound spirit who hadn't moved on, if she wasn't already hurting people she would eventually. He couldn't make two images connect. The one of the mother he remembered and the one that the bestiary said how his mother would become.

He took his phone out and scrolled through his contacts, he had his finger poised over his #1 preset, Scott when he decided against it. He didn't know anything for sure yet, except that his mom hadn't moved on. It was better to figure out if his mom had killed anyone yet, or could still be saved before he let anyone else know about it. If she could be saved, then he was going to do everything in power to do so since he didn't want his mothers spirit being destroyed.


	6. Chapter 6

Something loud and annoying broke him away from his dreams. He realized after opening his eyes slightly that it was his phone. He reached blindly for it still half asleep, he managed to pull himself into a half sitting position, he answered the phone.

"Hello." he said unable to come up with any more clever while still being partially asleep.

"Stiles." he was wide awake now and sitting straight up

"Mom?"

"Yeah Stiles it's me." he swung his legs over the side of his bed and stood up.

"I went to go see you at your grave but you weren't there."

"Stiles I need you...I need to see you." she said sounding a little garbled.

"Mom I don't understand."

"Come to me."

"I already tried Mom you weren't there!"

"Come to me." Stiles reminded himself what he had committed himself to do.

"Mom you have to go into the light or whatever you can't stay here."

"Don't you want me Stiles?" her voice sounded hurt, he closed his eyes, he wanted his mother more then anything but she couldn't stay there with him.

"Mom if you don't go into the light bad things will happen." he said he had only been able to find references to the light online and many of them were from the television show Ghostwhisperer.

"Like what?"

"You...you haven't killed anyone have you?" there was a long silence and Stiles thought the call might have been dropped, but a quick look to his phone proved that theory wrong.

"No." the word _but_ was in the air unsaid.

"But?" Stiles said worry increasing exponentially the longer his mother didn't talk.

"I've thought about it some times." Stiles shook his head it was worse then he had hoped, but at least not as bad as it could be.

"Look Mom you need to go into the light." he said earnestly, he couldn't handle if his sweet innocent Mom hurt people.

"Stiles...I'm scared." Stiles closed his eyes, he could only image how terrifying that would be.

"You're strong Mom, I know you can do it."

"But...I can't...not alone." Stiles froze at the words. She couldn't be saying what he thought that she was saying.

"I don't understand." although technically it was more that he didn't want to understand.

"Stiles I can't do it alone." he swallowed his throat suddenly dry.

"What are you saying?" he asked.

"I need someone to do it with me." she said, Stiles shook his head.

"Mom...I can't." he was only 16 years old; he hadn't even had sex yet! He had barely had a chance to live his life.

"Stiles I can't do it alone." she said, Stiles shook his head, he loved his Mom and he'd do anything for her except that. He hurriedly clicked the phone off, and took several deep breaths. He had nearly calmed his breathing down when the phone started ringing again. SHA33 that was an unusual number to be calling from, his hand hovered over the phone unsure whether or not he wanted to answer it. He answered the phone and put it to his ear.

"Stiles I can't do this alone and if you don't help me I'm afraid I might kill someone. I need you! Come to me!" she pleaded. Stiles shook his head and hung it up again. No, no this couldn't be happening! This could not happening his mother had always been a gentle women. She hadn't even smashed spiders that had found their way into their house. She would take them outside while Stiles would have been screaming his head off. He remembered from the book what wasn't actually said but hinting at, that all spirits who stayed earth bound would all eventually go bad. His mom was becoming bad, she was considering killing people.

He wasn't a hero, he had never been, but he had a hard time standing around doing nothing when there was something that he could do. There was something he could do now, but he was having a hard time stomaching it. He was only 16, not even 17 yet and he didn't want to die. He could let Scott and the others know and they would salt and burn her body. He wouldn't have to have to be any part of it. It was his mother though, he didn't want her essence, her spirit to just disappear. A big part of him wanted to do nothing, but he also knew how selfish that was. He knew how bad he would feel if his mother killed someone, but he couldn't kill himself and he couldn't allow his friends to kill her. He felt like he was between rock and hard place.

He couldn't deal with this right now he needed a break, only his thoughts were tumbling past each other at break neck speed. He needed something to slow it down, to make him feel better. He looked at his watch, his Dad wouldn't be home for awhile since he caught a double shift today. Stiles crept his way down the stairs, despite the fact that there was no need for him to do so since he was completely alone.

He made his way to his Dad's liquor cabinet and pulled out one of the cheap wines, since it was unlikely his Dad would miss it much compared to the hard liquor he kept. He knew that getting drunk wouldn't help in the long run, the problems he had would still be there he'd just have a nice hangover to go with it tomorrow, but he didn't care. He popped the cheap wine bottle open and took a long drink from it. He was either going to have to have his mother killed or kill himself; if anyone deserved a little alcoholic denial for a little bit it was him.


	7. Chapter 7

He spent two days in an alcohol filled fog, during which the only reason his father didn't catch him was exhaustion. His Dad had been called in again the second day due to one of the police officers not showing up for work when he was supposed to. However once his Dad came home to sleep again he told him that another man would be working tomorrow if the same police officer didn't show up. Which was when Stiles knew that he probably wasn't going to be able to drink his problem away any longer. So here he was with a huge headache and a very nauseated stomach that due to the fact he hadn't been eating much in the last few days meant that all he could throw up was bile.

After he was finished throwing up he made his way to his Dad's door and opened it. He looked at his Dad asleep in bed as he waited for the pain pills to kick in and make his head a tolerable place to live again. He wanted to be there next to his Dad, but he was pretty sure that if he tried to move at the moment he would send himself back to the bathroom.

His father, his father was his biggest concern of all, all his his father had was him and apparently according to Scott his Dad had freaked out when Gerald had taken him last year. What would his father do without him? However, he didn't think that his Dad would want his mother's spirit to be destroyed either. Maybe it was better if the two of them were together and then his Dad would probably drink too much and eat the wrong stuff and join them soon. He shook his head, he didn't want that, he wanted his father to live as long as he could. His dying would probably not help his Dad in that respect, but his Mom... she couldn't become a killer. She would never forgive herself, Stiles would never forgive himself if that happened. Stiles spent a long time considering his two options while staring at his father trying to figure out what was the best course of action. He heard his cell phone ring some time later, he stood up and made his way back to his room where he answered the phone.

"Stiles I'm sorry I forgot to call yesterday." Scott said sounding really apologetic. Stiles blinked, was Scott supposed to call yesterday? Then he vaguely remembered making plans to hang out yesterday. "But I can hang out today." Stiles blinked, he couldn't hang out with Scott until he decided. Scott was a werewolf and would know if Stiles lied to him. Stiles couldn't talk to him face to face until he decided what to do, because he was sure he knew which Scott would go for.

"Um I can't Scott."

"Why not?" that was a very good question.

"I've been throwing up today." not completely a lie, just a little bit misleading.

"Oh that sucks, do you want me to bring you anything?" he asked he could hear in Scott's voice that he felt guilty about not calling the day before.

"No it's s'okay," Stiles shook his head even though Scott wouldn't be able to see it "I'm just going lay down and catch up on all the TV I missed in the last couple of months."

"Are you sure you don't need me to bring you anything soup or...anything."

"My Dad's here, if I need anything I'm sure he'll be more then happy to get it." or would be if he wasn't sleeping off working two double shifts in a row, he was pretty sure his Dad would sleep through an earthquake.

"Let me know if you change your mind?" Scott said, and Stiles nodded despite the fact that Scott couldn't see though the phone and the fact that it was a lie.

"Thanks Scott, I'll talk to you later." he said then hung up the phone, he just stared at it for a long moment. His eyes started tearing up at the impossible decision ahead of him. His phone started ringing and Stiles looked at the Caller ID SHA33, it was his mom. He didn't want to talk to her right now so he let it go to voicemail. His computer make a noise that meant that someone had imitated a chat session with him. He left his phone at his bedside table and made his way to his computer he sat down and looked at his computer only to see.

**SHA33: Are you going to help me? I need you to help me. Come to me.**

Stiles shook his head no, he just needed some time to think, some time to think without being interrupted.

**SHA33: It's your fault that I'm dead! I would have given my life for you! Why won't you do the same for me?!**

Stiles bit his lip, it was true. He didn't like to think about it and most of the time pretended like it wasn't, but his nightmares often reminded him of that fact. He heard the sound of the sickening crunch of the car hitting the guardrail again, he shook himself out of the memory before it could replay again. His phone started to ring again and he answered, wanting to tell her this at least with her voice rather than on the computer.

"Why won't you do the same for me?" she asked.

"I'm so sorry Mom." he had wanted to tell her that for years, he had never had the chance though.

"Help me. Come to me. Come to me." he hung up the phone again only to the see the words continued on the screen.

**SHA33: come to me come to me come to me come to me come to me come to me come to me come to me come to me come to me come to me come to me come to me come to me come to me come to me come to me come to me come to me come to me come to me come to me come to me come to me come to me come to me come to me come to me come to me come to me come to me come to me come to me come to me come to me come to me come to me come to me come to me come to me come to me come to me come to me come to me come to me come to me come to me come to me come to me**

Stiles shook his head, his eyes filling with tears, he cried as he watched the screen filled with 'come to me' over and over again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Teen Wolf.

He spent about an hour staring at the come to me's on his screen, then it stopped for long moment before a new message scrolled across the screen.

SHA33: I killed someone.

Stiles shook his head no, no, that couldn't be true.

SHA33: His name was John Gardener.

Stiles shook his head, he knew that name; it was the name of the police officer, the one that hadn't shown up for work and had made his Dad come in.

SHA33: I don't want to hurt anyone again. Please help me. Come to me.

Stiles eyes teared up again, just when he thought he had no tears left to cry. He had let his mother kill someone, just because he wouldn't do what needed to be done. John had a family if he remembered correctly, 2 kids. He didn't know how young or old or what gender they were, but he knew that he had a family. He knew that it was his fault that they were going to go through the same thing he had gone through, it all his fault. Everything was always his fault, it was his fault that Scott had been turned and his fault that everything since then had happened.

Even if he were to destroy his mother, he would never be able to take away the fact that his inaction had killed Doug, or that his curiosity had turned Scott in a werewolf. Everyone would be better without him, even if they didn't realize it immediately. After all he had cost his Dad his job, the only reason he had got it back was because of what happened at the police station. He was tired of constantly lying about everything and at least he would be with his mother and be able to keep his mother from hurting anyone else.

"Okay." he said aloud and leaned over and typed.

Stiles: Okay I'll come to you.

SHA33: I'll be waiting.

Stiles stared at the screen for a long moment then nodded. He turned on his computer camera and recorded messages for everyone so they wouldn't think that it was another supernatural threat; so they would know that it was him and just him. He set them to go out in ten hours, long enough to do what he needed to do, but not long enough so that they would worry long about him. When he was finished he got up from the computer chair and made his way to his closet, he grabbed his red hoodie, his mother had always like his red hoodie. Stiles had bought this one when the one his mother had liked so much had become too small for him and he had slowly grown into it.

He put on the hoodie and made his way down the hall, he stopped at the entrance to his father's room. His father was still sleeping soundly and he softly snored. Stiles wished that he didn't have to do this, but it was what was best for everyone and it was the only way. He continued walking and grabbed his keys from the counter where he had thrown them when he had gotten home from the Argents a few days ago. He blinked, a few days ago? It had felt like years since he had gone. The last year of his life had felt like decades. At least now he wouldn't have to worry about whether or not there was a new threat lying around the corner, just waiting to come out and bite them on the ass.

He made his way to his vehicle and realized that he had no idea where he was going. How was he going to join his mother? His Dad had a gun safe that Stiles knew the code to even though he wasn't supposed to. He shook his head, he wouldn't let his father live with that guilt. There were no alphas anymore or else he could just walk up to them and start talking, that usually got him into trouble. Stiles blinked as he came up with the perfect place.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Teen Wolf

Stiles parked his car on the side of the road and walked the few feet it took to get there. The place being a bridge over a deep lake. Most of his life he had spent hating this bridge. It was about 10 minutes out of town and in the forest area. It was just a road though the forest that lead to a shop on the outskirts of Beacon hill, at least to everyone else.

For Stiles it was different, the bridge brought back memories, memories that Stiles worked hard not to think about too much; memories that were bubbling to the surface now. He remembered it like it had happened last night instead of several years ago.

It had been night and his mom was tired after a hard day of work and going to Stiles piano recital. She had wanted to go straight home, but Stiles had wanted ice cream and not just any ice cream, ice cream from Iggy's an ice cream parlor. Iggy's was on the outskirts of Beacon hills and though a good section of forest. Stiles had wanted ice cream so he had bugged her and bugged her since his Dad had been working to go get some ice cream until his mother had caved.

_Stiles was going to get Iggy's ice cream, the best ice cream in the world. Well maybe not in the world, but he thought it was pretty good, and the guy there let him try a few flavors before he settled on one. The guy was nice, he wondered if he would give him free ice cream if he told him how good he had done on his recital, he hadn't made any mistakes this time. He usually made at least a few mistakes not because he got nervous like Steve. Steve always got nervous, he always looked pale before a performance, Steve was another one of the kids in his piano group. Stiles just had a lot of trouble concentrating on something like piano, but his mother wanted to him take it so he did._

_What had he been thinking about? Stiles wondered biting his little lip lightly. He shrugged, he had no clue. His legs were swinging again, he was glad that his Dad wasn't there. Not because he didn't love him or didn't want him there, but if he was there Stiles would have to sit in the back and his parents always got mad when he kicked their seat. no matter how much he tried to keep his legs still. Stiles transferred the ball between his hands again. The ball was a small green rubber bouncy ball that he kept for something to do with his hands that wasn't noticeable or distracting during school. He moved it between his hands all the time and outside he bounced against everything. He looked at the moonlight outside the car it was pretty bright for night._

_He looked into his mother's eyes and she smiled at him for a moment before looking back at the road. Stiles looked at her for a moment longer, he looked at her long medium brown hair pulled back into a long ponytail. She had black pants on and slightly dressy dark green shirt since she had come right from work. Stiles admired her concentration, he wished he had to the ability to concentrate like she did._

_However a moment later his mind had zipped away again to Scott, his friend, his only friend. He switched the ball from hand to hand again. He was a bit too loud and obnoxious for other kids, they didn't seem to like him, but Scott was quiet and Scott thought he was funny and Scott was cool and- Stiles blinked as their car was suddenly full of light. It took a moment for Stiles to see beyond the light and saw that a truck in the other lane was swerving towards them. He dropped green ball without noticing in his state of shock._

_His mother however swerved to avoid the truck. Stiles for a moment could breath again, before realizing that they were going straight towards the guardrail of a bridge; he saw for a moment his mom stepping frantically down. With a crunch that would forever haunt his dreams the car went through the guardrail, the car seemed to fall in slow motion. They were in the air falling, it might have been cool if it hadn't been terrifying. As the car made his way to the water Stiles eyes found the reason the brake wasn't going down.. His little green ball had found its way under the brake. He wasn't able to see much more before the car started filling up with water quickly, especially since the windshield on the car was cracked. Stiles was terrified, they were sinking into the lake and he had absolutely no idea on what to do._

_He felt something grab his hand, he jumped only to realize it was his mother. She undid both their seat belts all while keeping a calm look on her face, like they weren't about to drown. She opened her car door before the water got too far up, Stiles got what she was doing and tried to open his as well, but he couldn't get it to open. They were sinking and he couldn't get his door open! He was full on panicking again, the water was already up to his hip! If he couldn't get it open soon he was going to drown! He heard his mother take in a deep breath and looked to find her only to find her gone. His mother wouldn't leave him?! Would she?!_

_Panicked Stiles renewed his efforts to get out of the car frantically. A few seconds later his door opened and he saw his mother pop her head into the small section of the car where there was still air._

_"Take a deep breath." Stiles did what his mother told him to do, then she hugged him. He found that they were in the water now, the wet inky darkness surrounded him, it made him feel like he was being swallowed whole by it. They were going up, he knew this feeling, it was like when he jumped into the deep end of the pool and slowly rose up. Stiles lungs started to burn a little but that was when they thankfully broke the surface._

_They were alive, the were both alive. Stiles found himself grinning and his mother smiled back at him as well. They swam together the short distance to the nearest shore. Once they were out of the water, they stared at the water, there was no sign of the car. He turned to look at his mother and noticed for the first time that her head was bleeding a lot._

_"Mommy?" Stiles asked concerned._

_"I'm fine." his mom said reassuringly._

_"You're bleeding." Stiles said, she looked at him confused and then slowly lifted her right hand up to touch her head, she frowned then promptly fell to the ground and starting shaking,_

Stiles hadn't know it back then but she had had a seizure, the crash and subsequent rough landing had caused a traumatic brain injury which hadn't manifested immediately. He had just stood over her for long moment not doing anything because he was in shock, before he remembered what his Mom told him. If someones hurt you get an adult, if there's no adult and it's serious you call 911. Stiles had taken out his cell phone, but it hadn't turned on because it was wet. His mother had a cell phone too, but hers was likely to be in the same state and he was too scared to touch her while she was shaking. It had taken him 10 minutes running around before he found someone with a cell phone, and they called the paramedics. By the time they had gotten her to a hospital she had fallen into a comma and two weeks later died.

Tears were streaming down his checks. He had killed his mother, if he hadn't begged her to go to the ice cream store in the first place, if he had kept the grip on the ball, if he hadn't stood around like an idiot, and if he had found help faster she would have survived.

While she technically hadn't died there, it had been where Stiles had killed her. It was only fair to do it here where he killed his mother in the first place. He refused to let his mother take another life, and if what it took for her to move on was him coming to her he would. He nodded his head and whispered under his breath.

"I'm coming Mom." He starting climbing up the guardrail and made his way to the top, so he was precariously balancing on the edge. A little weight one way or the other would make him fall that way. Which was why Stiles grabbed onto the support beam at the top. A shiver went through him as the chilly wind went through him and he used the his other hand not holding himself up to zip up his hoodie.

Stiles stared down at the black water, he knew that drowning was going to hurt and that your body struggled to survive even when it just prolonged the pain. Before he would have fought, but he was just going to have to swallow, make it easy on himself. He was scared though, he was only 16, he didn't want to die, he didn't want to leave everyone else behind. He took a deep breath and reminded himself that his mother was on the other side waiting for him and she needed him, he would come to her. With that he took his hand off of the support beam and adjusted his body weight so that gravity would take him over the edge.

He fell through the air for a few seconds, it was almost like he was flying before he smashed into the water, the height causing him to drop significantly down. His first instinct was to kick his way to the surface in fact he managed to get a few feet up before he remembered what he had set out to do. He had to die there, had to stop his mom from hurting anyone else because of him. He knew he was going to die down here, and he didn't want to wait for minutes of agony before dying, there was an easier way. Despite the fact that he wasn't moving his body rose anyways, but only caused the top of his head to pop out of the water. A kick or two and he would be able to breathe and that knowledge made it even harder. His body seemed to want to fight him on that though and he to focus completely on not rising up anymore than he had already done.

His lungs hadn't even started to burn yet but he didn't want to prolong his suffering.  He forced his mouth open despite releasing in the air from his mouth, leaving only the air in his lungs. He nodded. He knew what he had to do he swallowed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Teen Wolf.

Back when Derek was in high school, he used to be pretty active in sports teams. There was a relaxing quality to it that he liked. In fact, he used to run nearly every day in a 10-mile area around his house. His house was in the woods and he would run at night so he could go at werewolf speed without anyone seeing. For some reason after the alphas had been defeated, he found himself running again. He was nearly at the point he'd turn around and go back when he figured he had more energy than usual and that he would go another mile that night.

He was half way through his mile when he saw something in the distance. It was about a mile away, far away enough that even with his werewolf eyes he couldn't quite see what it was yet. As he got a little closer, he realized there was something on top of a bridge a few steps later and he saw that that something was a person.

Why would a person be on a bridge this late at night? The only thing that came to his mind was nothing good. He picked up his speed from a medium jog to a full out run. The person slowly got clearer and when Derek found out who the person was he stopped suddenly in shock for a moment before berated himself and running faster than he had before.

The person on the bridge wasn't a stranger. He knew the person, it was Stiles. While Derek and Stiles were probably never going to be as close as Scott and Stiles were, and the kid had an astounding ability to annoy him a lot, Derek did respect him. Derek thought of him as an ally and sometimes even as a friend. But that wasn't really important right now. What was important was that Stiles was standing on the top of a bridge and was letting go of said bridges support beams.

Derek made his way to the guardrail just in time to watch Stiles fall right into the water making a large splash in the previously calm black water. Derek shed his jacket and threw it on the ground before quickly climbing his way up the guardrail and looking at the waters. Derek closed his eyes, okay he was going to have to after him. He took a deep breath and dove into the water. He was glad for his werewolf vision the moment he hit the water since a human wouldn't have been able to see anything in the inky blackness.

Derek felt himself rising up and looked around the water for Stiles. He broke the surface and took another deep breath before diving back under, searching the inky darkness for anything that was remotely Stiles-like. A voice in the back of his head not so helpfully reminded him that if he didn't find Stiles soon, Stiles was going to be dead. He spotted something out of the corner of his eye and turned the rest of his body around to look at it. He swam towards it quickly, Derek had found him, he found Stiles. It only took about 3 seconds for Derek to make his way over to Stiles, but in those three seconds Derek searched Stiles's face and found nothing but blankness. His werewolf hearing was unreliable under so much water, but it didn't look so good.

Derek wrapped his left arm around Stiles and worked the rest of his body pushing the both of them to the surface. Derek's was the only gasp to be heard as they broke the surface. The werewolf turned to look at Stiles, worried for a moment, before realizing he had to get Stiles out of the water and to the shore as soon as possible. He used all his werewolf strength to the get them two of them to the shore and pulled Stiles completely out of the water. The first thing that he noticed was the lack of heartbeat.

* * *

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Teen wolf.

He wasn't breathing, his heart wasn't beating. and his lips were blue and those were all very bad signs. There was only one thing Derek could do to help him. He opened Stiles's mouth and checked for any obstruction, then opened his airway. He was a little surprised that he still remembered how to do this, since most of the first aid he had done in the last ten years had been for werewolves which was a whole different beast. He put that out of his mind as he breathed into Stiles' mouth, and then worked on compressing his chest trying to do it hard enough to be effective, but not so hard that he ended up killing him with his werewolf strength. He finished up a set of chest compressions and breathed again into Stiles's mouth and got back to chest compression.

 Now he was even more worried. What if he was too late? What if he had taken too long to find him? He had to have been less than 30 seconds behind Stiles. The only way Stiles could already be not breathing was if had purposely or accidentally swallowed water. Since Derek didn't any sign of trauma and the fact that Stiles had jumped off the bridge in the first place, it was very likely that Stiles had been trying to kill himself. He couldn't seem to wrap his mind around that. Stiles's humor was sometimes dark humor, but most of the time Stiles was the brightest of all of them about this whole thing. Was Stiles just good at pretending?

 Regardless of what he was thinking of, his body still worked on Stiles body. He was starting to think it had been too long and that he was really too late, when suddenly Stiles's heartbeat started again and Stiles's eyes flew open. Derek remembered and turned Stiles onto his side as he starting vomit the lake water out of his system. Derek stared at Stiles's back as he continued to expel the lake water. He had no idea what to do. He had never really much good at connecting with people emotionally because every time he had tried to do it in the past it had always ended in heartache. But he was pretty sure that people who tried to commit suicide needed to be told nice fluffy things so that they didn't try to do it again. Unfortunately what came out of his mouth was neither light or fluffy but accusing.

 "What the hell were you trying to do?" he demanded. Stiles looked at him, then looked away. Derek kicked himself, he had all the subtlety of a talking mime. Maybe he should call someone who wouldn't screw this up. Derek reached for his phone only to remember that thankfully it was in the jacket, he had thrown off before going in after Stiles.  Unfortunately, that meant it was also up on the bridge. He looked between the bridge and Stiles. What if Stiles tried to drown himself again while he was getting his phone?

 "Stiles." trying for gentle but it still came out much more rougher then he intended, Stiles flinched but didn't look away from the sand on the beach.

 "I'm going to grab my jacket, I'll be back in a moment," he hesitated then decided to add "stay here." Stiles didn't look up from his spot on the sand. Derek stared at Stiles for a long moment, then used his werewolf speed to get the bridge as soon as possible, and then back to the sand where thankfully Stiles was still staring at the sand. "Good," Derek muttered under his breath.

 Derek realized how wet Stiles was. Not that Derek wasn't any less wet then Stiles, but he was a werewolf and he had a natural heat that was always with him. Plus weren't you supposed to give blankets to trauma victims? It had been awhile since he had watched TV, seeing as none of his previous places since he had moved back to Beacon Hills had had them. He shook his head clearing it and thought about throwing his jacket to Stiles but since Stiles was not at all paying any attention Derek decided that that probably wouldn't be a good idea. Instead, he walked over to Stiles and tapped him on the shoulder. Stiles jerked and looked at him for a moment, before looking back down at the sand. He noticed some light trembling and wondered if Stiles was shivering from the cold, or if it was because of the fact that Stiles had nearly killed himself.

 He thrust his jacket in Stiles's direction and said.

 "Take it," Stiles looked up at him for a moment then back at the sand. Derek was not the person for this job, he was not a patient person and he had a lot of trouble comforting people. Derek found himself growling annoyed, then took a deep breath. This was definitely not his forte. He grit his teeth and draped the jacket over Stiles's shoulders and walked away several feet. Close enough that he could see Stiles and if he tried to make his way back to the water he could easily stop him, but far enough away that Stiles wouldn't be able to overhear the conversation that was about to take place. He took his phone out and dialed the familiar number. It took 4 rings before the phone was answered by a groggy sleep filled voice.

 "Hello," Scott said.

 "Scott we have a problem."

 "What's going on?" Scott asked more alertly. Derek looked down at Stiles who was still staring at the ground. He knew that he should come out with a way to break it easier to him, but he wasn't really good at the whole breaking it to someone easy thing so he just came out and said it.

 "Stiles tried to kill himself."


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Teen Wolf.

"You're lying, Stiles wouldn't do that," Scott denied. Derek took in a deep breath when all he wanted to was yell.

"Scott, why in the world would I lie about something like that?" he demanded.

"I don't know why but you are, you have to be," Scott said still in denial. Derek didn't have time for this. The older werwwolf was no good at this kind of thing and if anyone was going to get through to Stiles and find out why he had tried to do himself in it was Scott.

"Scott, he did, now get your ass out here and do what best friends are supposed to do and help him!" he shouted annoyed. There was a long pause on the other end and Derek fought the urge to bark the order again.

"Where are you?" Scott voice eventually asked, sounding strained.

"A bridge about 6-7 miles away from my old house,"

"What?" Scott voice said immediately and shocked, Derek had a feeling Scott knew something about the bridge that Stiles had jumped off of.

"What is it?" Derek asked.

"He...he hates that bridge, he won't even go over it to go to that ice cream place that he used to love."

"He hates a bridge?" Derek asked confused.

"Well his mom went off that bridge and died later because of the injuries," he heard Scott moving in the background and knew that he was on his way. Which was good because as soon as Scott came here he would know what to do. What to say to his friend and then Derek wouldn't have to be the only thing between Stiles killing himself.

"I'll be there in a few minutes," Derek nodded.

"Good," he said aloud and closed his phone. Derek looked at Stiles again who was in the exact same position that Derek had last saw him in staring at the sand on the ground. What was he going to do until Scott got there?

Scott's POV.

It didn't make any sense at all. Scott had seen Stiles 5 days ago and he hadn't been down or depressed. He had seen his friend depressed before, after his mother's death, after his Dad's firing, after the lacrosse final last year. He knew when his friend was depressed... or at least he had thought he did. Yeah he'd been spending a lot of time with Issac lately, but Issac had a lot of issues with his Dad to work out and Scott had wanted to be there for him. He felt the guilt crushing him. He had stayed up late with Issac and then  had forgotten to call Stiles the next day. Stiles had seemed fine about it, in fact he had pretty much brushed the entire thing off. He didn't understand. Scott didn't understand it at all. He needed to see Stiles, needed to see him with his own two eyes, so even though he was already going ten miles over the speed limit he increased his speed.

The bridge came into view. The bridge that Stiles and his mother drove off years ago. Apparently, a driver had fallen asleep, swerved into their lane and Stiles's mother had swerved out of the way only to go through the guardrail of the bridge. Sometime during the incident Stiles's mother had gotten a head injury which made her convulse. Due to her injuries from the crash she died. Stiles didn't like to talk about it, or really about anything that had to do with his mother's death. Scott had a feeling that Stiles blamed himself, but since Stiles wouldn't talk about it with him he had no idea why. He saw Stiles's jeep and pulled in behind it. So Stiles really was here, that part was true. Was the rest? He really hoped that this was a bad joke of Derek's. Although Derek rarely joked and he doubted he would joke about something as serious as this. He looked around and didn't see them. He took out his phone and called Derek.

"Where are you?"

"Are you here?"

"Yeah, where are you? I can't see you from the bridge," Scott said.

"We're down on the beach," Scott nodded. 

"Okay I'll be down in a moment," Derek didn't say anything, just hung up. Scott didn't care about his lack of social skills at the moment, he needed to see Stiles. He made his way off the bridge and made his way down the slope until he caught sight of Derek and Stiles. Derek was staring at Stiles, Stiles had a larger jacket draped over him and was staring at the ground. The jacket probably belonged to Derek. Scott made his way slowly over to them and Derek nodded at him, but didn't say anything. Scott decided to sit down in front of his best friend with their knees touching.

"Stiles?" he asked, but Stiles's eyes refused to leave their position, even though it was now on his legs rather than the sand. "Stiles I need you to talk to me," Stiles didn't respond. "Did you...did you try to kill yourself?" Stiles still didn't answer, and Scott was pretty sure even if he was very depressed if he hadn't tried to kill himself he would have denied the accusation. Scott felt like he had just been punched in the stomach and he was glad that he was already sitting down.

"Why Stiles? Why would you do that to yourself?"Stiles still didn't look up or even give any indication at all that he heard him. "Stiles talk to me! Tell what's going on! Why did you try to kill yourself?!" Scott yelled, barely noticing the tears that were streaming down his face. Stiles still refused to answer or even face him. Scott grabbed Stiles's face and made him look at him. Stiles just stared at him and Scott still didn't have any clue why he would do this.

"Why?! Why didn't you tell me?! I could have helped you! I swear if you would have told me I would have helped you!" Stiles's eyes looked down again and a few tears escaped his eyes, but Stiles still refused to talk. He didn't understand. He needed to understand, he let out a sob "Stiles talk to me," Scott begged. He needed to know what was wrong so that he could fix it. He had to fix it. Stiles had always been there for him, he had to be there for Stiles, but Stiles still wouldn't talk. Scott looked away from Stiles to Derek who was taking in the scene from a few feet away, giving them their space but still close if either of them needed him. Derek was older, maybe Derek would know what to do. Derek shrugged cutting short that hope. Scott looked back Stiles who was still crying but refusing to look at him. He heard Stiles mumble under his breath.

"I had to," he was pretty sure if he wasn't a werewolf he wouldn't have been able to hear it.

"You had to what?" Scott asked even though he was pretty sure of what the answer was going to be. Stiles shook his head, but didn't answer. Scott didn't know what to do, there was only one thing he could think of. He took out of his phone and scrolled through the numbers, at the sound of his phone making sounds when he hit keys, Stiles's eyes rose from the ground and focused on the phone. Stiles looked scared.

"Who are you calling?" Stiles asked hoarsely.

"Your Dad. Your Dad needs to know so he can help you," Stiles shook his head frantically then grabbed his phone. Scott had been distracted by listening to the rings, so he hadn't noticed him grabbing for the phone. Stiles hung up his phone and Scott stared at him.

"Stiles give me my phone back," Stiles shook his head vigorously.

"Stiles your Dad needs to know, so he can get you some help," Stiles shook his head vigorously again.

"He wouldn't understand."

"Understand what?" Scott coaxed softly hoping to get an answer.

"This...this isn't what it looks like," Stiles said frantically shaking his head.

"So you...you didn't try to kill yourself?" Scott asked hopefully even though everything about this said to the contrary. Stiles shook his head slowly.

"No...no I did." his hopes sunk again as Stiles admitted it, Stiles admitted that he had tried to kill himself.

"I don't understand," Scott said, and Stiles nodded slowly.

"We need to go to Alison's," Stiles said instead which just made Scott even more confused.

"Alison's? What? Why?"

"I'll tell you when we get there."

"She's not here. She and her Dad left yesterday for a trip," Stiles nodded then looked pensive.

"Deaton should work then."

"Stiles, just tell me what's going on?" Scott begged.

"I'm trying to. I just need Deaton there to tell you I'm not crazy." Stiles said earnestly and Scott slowly nodded.

"Alright." he agreed.

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Teen Wolf.

Scott's POV

They were all in Derek's Camaro. Derek was driving and Scott and Stiles were both in the back seat since Scott refused to be separated from his best friend. Stiles refused to let anything more slip until they reached the veternary clinic, no more how many times Scott asked Stiles to. He had also refused to give him his cell phone back, Scott could take his cell phone back by force if he wanted to, but he didn't want to attack Stiles just to take his cell phone back. Derek had a cell phone, but didn't have Stiles's Dad number and since Stiles's Dad had recently got a new phone Scott didn't know Stiles's Dad's new number by heart yet. So he would just have to wait.

The drive didn't take very long and before he knew it they were sliding into a parking space in front the clinic. Scott wondered if Deaton was going to be at the clinic at all, it was after midnight and Deaton had to go home some time to sleep. Although it did seem like he was always there. Stiles got out of the car and Scott hopped out after him. They made their way to the door of the clinic, Scott first, he tried to the door and found it open. He opened the door and saw Deaton sitting with papers spread all around him. He looked up when the group came in and stood up.

"Scott, Stiles. Derek," he said to each of them while nodded slightly at them. "To what do I owe this pleasure," Stiles stepped in front of everyone.

Stiles POV

"I need to talk to you. Alone," he said turning to face Derek and Scott who looked like they wanted to argue. "I mean it if you want to know I want you out of the building and far away enough so you can't hear," Scott opened his mouth, "I don't want to hear it! You want me to tell you why, you have to wait a few more minutes while I talk to Deaton. If you listen to what I'm saying, I won't talk to either of you ever again." He said flicking his eyes momentarily to Derek to let him know that he was deadly serious. Scott nodded slowly, but reluctantly and made his way out the door. Derek stared at him for a long moment and then decided to do the same. Stiles reminded himself about werewolf hearing and waited a few minutes before talking, instead he stared at Deaton. He looked tired, Stiles felt bad about disturbing him, because the amount of papers he had around him made him look like he was busy and he was interrupting something.

"Deaton I need your help," he said. Deaton nodded, then a look of concern crossed his features.

"Are you wet?" he asked. Stiles looked at himself, he was still a little damp, he nodded.

"Why?" Deaton asked.

"I need you to tell them that ghosts are real," he said instead of answering Deaton's question. Deaton looked, even more, confused, but waiting for Stiles to elaborate. "I mean I saw that they are real in Alison's bestiary."

"Why do you need me to tell them that ghosts are real Stiles?" Deaton asked politely but confused. Stiles took in a deep breath, he knew he was going to have to tell Deaton the whole truth and hope that Deaton would side with him. Even though he doubted that he would, but still he hoped

"Look my Mom...she's dead... has been for awhile."

"Have you feeling her presence or actually seeing her?" Deaton interrupted worried.

"Neither, she's been calling me." Deaton nodded looking pensive.

"It's not unheard of for ghosts to be able to manipulate technology."

"I know." Deaton nodded telling him to go on.

"She called me a lot and at first, I was really happy, I wanted to talk to her."

"Did your mother die a violent death?" Stiles looked up at that question and opened and closed his mouth a few times, then realized that Deaton was just trying to understand.

"She died from complications after a car wreck," Stiles said shortly.

"How long has she been dead?" A pang went through his heart, he hated when people asked questions like that, but knew that Deaton was only asking a question.

"6 years," Deaton seemed worried, or maybe just pensive he had a hard time figure out Deaton's facial expressions sometimes.

"What is it?" Stiles asked worriedly.

"Ghosts who don't die overly violent deaths, don't usually have so much power in so little time."

"A car wreck is violent," Stiles argued.

"But she didn't die in the actual car wreck or with someone killing her and those kind of ghosts tend to take longer to get that powerful," Stiles shrugged.

"My mom's always been stronger than other people thought she was," Deaton nodded.

"Right continue," Stiles felt himself crying again, but was too tired to really care that he was crying in front of anyone, however, he did look down at the ground so he wouldn't have to see Deaton's reaction.

"She told me to...to kill myself," Deaton frowned again.

"Did she say why?"

"She said that she was tempted to kill people, but she didn't want to and she was too scared to cross over by herself."

"She kept saying to come to her, to be with her and I knew that I had to make a decision between myself and her and I couldn't and still can't let her be hurt because of me," Stiles rambled.

"What?" Deaton asked. Stiles didn't know what he was referring to so he asked.

"What what?"

"What did she say?"

"That she wanted me to join her, that she wanted me to kill myself. I need you to tell the Scott and Derek that the only way for my mother to be happy is if I go with her."

"No, I mean what exactly did she say?" Stiles stared at him. Stiles had just told him that his mother wanted to kill himself and Deaton was focused on the words she said?

"Stiles, please it's important."

"She said a lot of things but mostly come to me... she said it a lot." Deaton got up from the chair and looked at the papers that he had around him Stiles stared after him. Stiles had told him that his mom told him to kill himself and it didn't even seem like he cared. He always knew that Deaton cared more about Scott then he did about him, but he thought that Deaton still cared about him. Deaton went into the back of his shop and rustled around few a few minutes before he came back with a book and sat back across from him.

"Stiles, that's not your mother," Stiles frowned.

"Of course, it's my mother. It had her voice, her words. I know my own mother."

"No, no it's not. It's something pretending to be your mother."

"What?"

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Teen Wolf or Supernatural.

Scott's POV

* * *

 

It was hard fighting the urge to step closer to the building and hear what they were talking about, but Scott made sure not to. Stiles would tell him, all he had to do was wait, even if he was waiting somewhat impatiently. It took about 20 minutes before the door opened. Only it didn't just open, it slammed open, hitting the wall behind the door. Stiles had gone in looking depressed and avoiding eye contact, he looked livid now. Scott wondered what in the world Deaton could have said to bring about this complete 180. Stiles went straight to them still looking livid. He stopped in front of them.

"Talk to Deaton. Don't worry, I'll be here when you get back," he told him as Scott was about to argue. Stiles didn't wait for their responses just kept walking toward Derek's Camaro. Derek and Scott looked at each other, both  of them confused over the sudden switch in mood from 20 minutes ago. Scott picked up his pace, he needed to know what was wrong with his best friend as soon as possible. The teen wolf walked in the door and made his way to the room where Deaton had been, but he wasn't there now. He pushed on to the back room looking for Deaton, only to find him sitting in the break room waiting for the two of them.  Deaton gestured for the two of them to sit down. Scott shook his head as he was too anxious to be able to sit down. Derek, however, accepted the invitation and sat down.

"Deaton what's going on? Did Stiles tell what he tried to do? Did he tell why he tried to do it? Why is he mad now?" Scott asked rapidly nearly at Stiles speed. Deaton merely held up his hand and Scott stopped.

"Stiles was contacted by what he thought was his mother's spirit." Scott felt like someone had hit him. His best friend loved his mother so much and if he had the chance to talk to again-wait.

"Wait what do you mean he thought he was?"

"It wasn't his mother."

"I don't get it," Scott said.

"A creature pretending to be Stiles' mother told him that she was afraid that she was going to kill someone, and Stiles being who he is, wanted to stop her from tainting her soul. She said she would move on from this world if Stiles moved on with her." Scott could imagine that. Stiles loved his mother and if he thought that she would hurt herself if he didn't help her then he would. Although, he never imagined that Stiles would take it to the extreme he had. "So he agreed."

"So he was going to kill himself because he thought his Mom would leave innocent people alone if he did? Even if that was true, isn't there some other way?"

"Yes, one other way, but Stiles didn't want that to happen."

"What is it?"

"A vengeful spirit can be killed by salting and burning the person's physical bones. Stiles didn't want you to hurt what he thought was his mom though, and of the two options, he found dying so that his mom would go into the afterlife the better one."

"Why would someone want to impersonate Stiles's mom in the first place? Who would want Stiles to kill himself?" Scott asked. Sometimes his best friend could be annoying but he couldn't image anyone who would really want Stiles dead.

"The being is called a Crocotta," Scott had no idea what that was but Derek seemed to know.

"Derek?" Scott asked.

"It's a...it's something that can mimic the call of lost ones and lure it away from other people," Derek said uncertainly, Deaton nodded.

"Only in the legends, it lived in a forest. This is the first time I've heard of them using the phone, not that I've really heard of them at all lately-"

"Why?" Scott interrupted confused. Deaton paused for a long moment in which Scott's mind took off on all the possible things that that could mean.

"It eats souls," he hadn't thought of that one. Scott felt sick. He was been this close to losing his best friend because something had been manipulating him. Stiles was much smarter than him and it had fooled him. He understood now why Stiles was angry. Stiles had been ready to kill himself for what he thought was a noble purpose, but he had nearly killed himself to become a meal. Scott was started to get pissed off as well.

"How do you kill it?" he asked his eyes glowing yellow as he asked, Deaton looked between the two of them for a moment before nodding.

"You can kill it with a metal spike in the back of the neck," Scott frowned.

"How did you know what is was?" he asked Deaton; Deaton looked grimly at them.

"It's killed 3 other people. That's what was what I was looking at when you came in. I came across three deaths and I knew something was off, but I couldn't come up with a connection between the three cases until Stiles came in and told me what was going on with him..." seeing how angry Scott was Deaton wisely chose to get right to the point. "Be careful, they're strong and they can appear human." Scott nodded and headed out the door, Derek right behind him.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry that it's taken a little while to post and that it's short.

The moment that Scott exited the clinic he stopped at the rage he could feel in the air. Stiles was kicking rocks into the back wall of the clinic, not with enough velocity to really do any damage but enough so that Scott knew that Stiles was really angry. Stiles stopped kicking the rocks and looked up when they had made their way mostly to him. He didn't say a word to them, he just started heading for Derek's Camaro. Everything about his posture and stance told of how angry he was. Scott and Derek made their way over to him.

"Are you okay?' Scott asked stupidly. He knew that Stiles wasn't okay. He wasn't okay either, he had nearly lost his best friend because a monster was hungry. Stiles turned his stare to him that really wasn't a stare so much are a glare.

"Do you have a key to the Argent's house?" he said. Scott knew what Stiles was really saying. Stiles was usually a not very violent person, he had to hate to someone a lot to want to kill them or even participate in killing them, like Peter. Of course, the fastest way to get on the short list of people Stiles would harm would probably be to impersonate his dead mother that Stiles still missed terribly even after all these years.

"They're not home," he said with a shake of his head.

"I know, but we need a sharp metal to jam into the back of its neck and they're the best chance we have of finding something like that. Besides, they're hunters, I'm sure if they weren't on vacation they would understand, in fact, I'm sure they'd help us." Meaning Stiles was fine with breaking and entering.

"Stiles maybe you should cool down?" Scott suggested even though only minutes ago he was thinking the exact same thing. Stiles, however, was human and he didn't want him to get hurt getting revenge on the creature. Stiles' eyes went icy, Scott couldn't remember the last time he had looked so angry, it was kind of scary.

"Let me be perfectly clear Scott, I'm going to kill this creature and you can either help me kill it or you can get the hell out of my way! So which is it going to be?!" Scott swallowed, he didn't want anything bad to happen to Stiles, but the only way to keep him out of the fight would be to knock him unconscious. Scott was pretty sure that if he did that Stiles would never talk to him again. So the best way to protect Stiles was to stay by his side and keep him safe as he went after the Crocotta.

"Alright, what do you want to do?" Stiles smiled a very scary smile, and Scott was suddenly glad that he was not Stiles's target.

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf.
> 
> A/N: Sorry another short one but I hope to update again soon.

That' s how they found themselves 20 minutes later outside of Alison's house. Stiles wanted to rob a hunter's house. That seemed very stupid, but he was pretty sure that Stiles wasn't thinking straight since he seemed to be blinded by rage. Stiles looked at him.

"You've gotten into Alison's room before. How?" Scott felt himself blush, he really didn't want to go into that but he whispered her window. Stiles looked at him expectantly and Scott realized that Stiles wanted

'Her window,' Stiles looked at him expectantly and Scott realized that Stiles wanted him to go through her window again.

"Stiles," he didn't want to break into Alison's house, however, he was pretty sure if he said no Stiles would only get into the house another way, possibly causing Stiles to injure himself. He would just have to apologize to Alison later, and tell her why. He started towards the house only to be stopped by Stiles' voice.

"Let me in." It wasn't a request, Stiles was really angry and very single minded.

Scott climbed up onto the roof and came to her window where he opened it and stepped into her room, he walked through it quickly feeling strange for being there when Alison wasn't. He made his way quickly down the stairs until he got to the front door, only to see the security system. If he were to open the front door the alarm was sure to be set off.

Maybe it would just be better for everyone involved if he just zipped down to the garage and took some the stuff? Stiles even in his angry state was sure to see how much smarter it was? Scott shook his head and made his way to the Argent's garage where they kept their weapons. He grabbed several arrows and a crossbow along with a few knives.

He made his way back up both sets of stairs where he ran through Alison's room, to the roof and dropped down on the ground. Stiles and Derek were both staring at him. He held an arrow to Stiles who took it from him and looked it over. What Stiles was looking for he wasn't sure, but he was pretty sure that Stiles had never in his life held an arrow and couldn't tell a bad one from a good one. He started walked back to the Camaro. Scott called out to him.

"Stiles we need a plan, a smart plan," Stiles stopped and turned to look at him.

"I have one, now follow me if you want to hear it," he said then walked off again leaving no choice but for Derek and Scott to follow him and hope they weren't following him into something that would hurt him or them.

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Teen Wolf.

 

Derek never thought he would be following the directions of a teenager, but Stiles ideas had brought down the alphas. However, he had been a little more leveled headed at the time. Derek wasn't sure how well Stiles could come with a plan after what the Crocotta put him through. He was driving them to Stiles' house, Stiles said something about having to do some research and doing something else, he wouldn't say anymore though, even wehn Scott had asked him a few times. Derek came to a stop in front the Stilinski house, he remembered the time he was there when he was hiding from the police in the house of the sheriff. Which had led to the whole "Miguel thing" that he was still angry about, but he put the incident  into the back of his mind.

He were there...why was he there? He had gotten Scott, he could have just let the two of them take care of this Crocotta thing. However, with his luck he'd probably lose both of them. While the alphas were gone it seemed like any time they got rid of one thing another thing came creeping along not long after. It was in his best interest to keep the two of them alive, plus he could admit if only to himself he cared about their well being. Stiles made him and Scott stay downstairs using the same threat he had used at Deatons. Stiles stayed upstairs for about ten minutes and then came back down the stairs. Derek was pretty sure that he had never seen Stiles so angry before, but he only knew he was angry because he could smell it in the air, he looked calm, even cold.

"What's this plan of yours?" Derek asked as soon as Stiles' foot stepped off the stairs. . He wasn't going to follow some stupid plan, if he was going to go along with it. Honestly he hadn't decided yet whether or not he was going along with the plan but if he was he wanted to know what it was.

"Take your batteries out of your phones," Stiles whispered under his breath so quietly even with Derek's super hearing he wasn't sure that he had quite heard Stiles right. Derek stared at him for a long moment silently waiting Stiles to repeat it louder, but he didn't. Stiles just took his phone out of his pocket and took the battery out of it and just waited, he didn't move or speak. Derek had a feeling that until he took his battery out they were just going to stand here like this and Stiles would not share his plan with them. Derek sighed, he wondered sometimes why he bothered with the two of them but at the same knew the answer. He took his phone out of his jacket and took out the battery at the same time as Scott did, but Scott did so with a puzzled expression on his face. Stiles nodded down at the three disassembled cell phone looking pleased.

"Now are you going to tell us what your plan is?" Derek asked annoyed, Stiles grinned a very very scary grin, one that honestly didn't belong on his face.

"Sure," he said nonchalantly like he was planning to talk about the weather, he couldn't help but be intrigued.

 

 


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf.

He was driving Derek's Camaro, going at he looked down at the dashboard again, 70 miles an hour in a 50 mile an hour zone. There was no one out here to run into, except maybe a deer. He didn't let up on the speed, if anything he sped up. The car vibrated but not as much as his jeep and it was in a much more pleasant way. His phone rang breaking his concentration for a moment. He slowed down to a more manageable speed and picked up the phone.

"Stiles get back here with my car," Derek's voice came over the phone angrily.

"Sorry Derek no can do," he said flippantly, the phone made noises for a few seconds like it was being handled and Scott's worried voice came over the line.

"Stiles please don't do this," he begged him, Stiles felt his heart clench at the sincerity of his words.

"Sorry Scott, but I have to it's the only way."

"You have so much more to live for in your life-" Stiles hung up the phone unable to listen anymore and instead focused on the road. He knew where he was going, he had already been there earlier in the night. He saw the bridge, how he hated this bridge, he hated it even more than he had before today.

He pulled Derek's Camaro to the side of the road and got out. He walked up and down the bridge a few times nervously. He focused his eyes on the bridge, and just on the bridge, his thoughts again turning to the fact that he really hated this bridge. He wanted to set the bridge on fire, but he knew that he wasn't going to. He took a few deep breaths and made his way onto the bridge's guardrails yet again. This time, he sat down though and looked at the dark waters underneath him, his hands movingly slowly and nervously. He had just barely gotten warm again after having been in those waters, it was even later now and it was even colder. He heard the sound of a car screeching as it pulled in.

Stiles turned around facing Derek and Scott rather than the water.

"I'm going to do it, you can't stop me," Stiles said as flatly as possible.

"Stiles," Scott said softly, Derek's eyes weren't focused on him but looking around the bridge. Stiles kept his eyes focused on Derek and Scott. He tried to focus more on Scott, but his eyes were drawn to Derek, more specifically his eyes. Derek's eyes were still moving, and Stiles knew what that meant. He took a deep breath.

"It's time," he said and turned around and jumped off, again.

 


	19. Chapter 19

He didn't plunge into the water, he instead was about 10 feet down from the bridge clutching onto a dark rope that he had found in the garage at his house. He was tied to the bridge by said rope, which he had slowly tied when he had been sitting up there waiting for Derek and Scott to follow him to the bridge. He hurriedly with one hand raised his shirt and a large heavy rock fell into the water under the bridge, making a large splash. Stiles made sure not to move too much, which was the reason he changed into dark clothes as well. His arms started to burn but he couldn't move until they said the magic words.

"I got him," Derek called and Stiles let out a huge breath of relief. He made his way up the rope, which was much easier because someone was helping to lift him up. When he at the top he saw that that person was Scott. Scott offered a hand which Stiles took, Scott hauled him over the edge and to his feet.

"I'm sorry," Stiles apologized. Stiles knew that the pretending after Scott had nearly lost him had to have been hard for Scoot. They had to pretend though, it was the only way they could get the Crocotta to come to them. Scott nodded, but Stiles could tell from the look on his face that he didn't like using Stiles as bait, nor did he like being there at the scene where he had nearly lost his best friend for real. Stiles ran to the Derek who held the Crocotta in a kneeling position is his arms, Derek was struggling a bit to keep himself behind the Crocotta. He knew it definitely the Crocotta because it had it's teeth bared and was trying to use it's supernatural strength to get away from Derek. Thankfully Derek apparently had the upper hand, since it couldn't seem to get away from him. Stiles took an arrow out from his black jacket and closed the distance between them.

"You pretended to be my mother," he said quietly, but he knew that the Crocotta would understand. It was the worst crime that Crocotta had committed, pretending to be his mother. He thought for a moment he had had his mother back, but it hadn't even been her, it had been him. He missed his mother so much and the pain was back in full, it hadn't been this bad since she had actually died.

Scott after a moment moved to help Derek since the Crocotta was getting to be quite a handful.

"You tried to get me to kill myself," Stiles said coldly. It was his second worse crime. Some part of him thought maybe it should be reversed but it certainly didn't feel that way. He would have died and this Crocotta would have eaten him. His family would have suffered just because this Crocotta was hungry. "And you've done this before and you will again won't you!" Stiles yelled at him. The Crocotta just looked at him strange teeth and all. He hated this Crocotta more than he had ever hated any living creature before.

"You made me miss her even more!" he yelled and he raised the arrow up, the Crocotta struggled a bit more trying to get away from the two werewolves but to no avail. "You pretended to be her, but you're not her and for that you're going to die!" Stiles yelled then moved to the back of the Crocotta. The two werewolves moved aside but still kept their grip as Stiles stuck the arrow into the back of the Crocotta's neck. Blood sprayed him, but he didn't care, he had killed the thing that had impersonated his mother and had nearly caused him to kill himself. A little blood was worth the price making the thing that done that die. He looked down at the Crocotta who wasn't moving and was just laying on the bridge. He looked at Scott and Derek who were both looking at him warily.

"Are you okay?" Scott asked. Was he okay? That was certainly a probing question...was he okay? He didn't want to think about that, the rage was much better than the hurt bubbling under the surface. He knew eventually he would have to feel the hurt, but he would rather feel the rage for as long as he could. He decided not to answer Scott's question. He got broken out of his thoughts by footsteps, he saw Derek heading away from them and the body on the ground to his car. Stiles decided to follow him, it had been a hard sell to get Derek to let him use his car, especially since to sell it he had be driving somewhat erratically.  Stiles owed him 10 hours of silence for it, which he'd be fine with at the moment but he knew how hard it was probably going to be when Derek actually cashed it in. Derek apparently noticing that Stiles was following him turned around.

"If you put one dent in my car I'm going to kill you," Derek said his eyes going red, Stiles had little doubt that he would, Derek seemed to be more attached to his car than any actual human being.

"I'm a careful driver, I should be in NASCAR," Stiles said and flipped him back the keys. Derek stared at the keys in disgust since they had a little bit of Crocotta blood on them still. Oh right, he hadn't cleaned his hands yet, his bad.

"Sorry," he apologized with a wince. Derek wiped his hands and keys onto his jeans then looked around at the car. Stiles looked to even though he was pretty sure he hadn't so much as scratched the car, he knew the fur would fly if he had. Derek turned back to him and nodded, Stiles seemed to be in the clear.

"I'm going to go home," Derek said.

"What are we going to do with the body?" Stiles asked Derek as the question occurred to him. He was able to plan all this out. He knew that he had to make it seem like he had changed his mind about killing himself. Stiles had lured the Crocotta back to the bridge and then used Derek and Scott to pin him down, but he hadn't thought about what to do with the body.

"This whole thing was your idea, you and Scott can figure out what to do with the body," Derek said as he made his way into the driver's side of his Camaro. Derek put his keys into the ignition and then looked over at him. "If you can't come up with anything though call me, don't leave the body here where anyone can see it, that's the last thing I need." Stiles nodded. Derek turned on his Camaro and Stiles said.

"Thanks for helping me." He meant it. He would have done it without Derek and Scott's help if he had to, but it wouldn't have worked as well. Derek and Stiles probably were never going to be like him and Scott but when Stiles really needed Derek to be there he was, even if he had to be bribed a little so that Stiles could use his car. Derek merely nodded and pulled out. Stiles heard someone's soft footsteps behind him and knew who it was, but turned anyway. Scott was standing there looking at him sadly, in what stiles had come to call his kicked puppy face; which was a lot funnier since he had become a werewolf but he didn't feel like laughing at the moment.

"Derek left," Stiles said unnecessarily. Scott nodded his understanding even though it was obvious. There was a couple minutes of uncomfortable silence, which was strange because they were best friends, hardly was silence ever uncomfortable between the two of them. Stiles tried to think of something to say and then frowned.

"We have three vehicles here and there's only two of us," Stiles said pointing to his jeep, Scott's motorcycle, and Scott's mom car. "I guess I can take my jeep, and you can take your bike, and then I can drive us back here, and we can get your mom's car then we-"

"Stiles," Scott interrupted, "We have to talk." No good conversation ever started like that, especially since Stiles had had pretty good idea about what Scott wanted to talk about.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf.

"Scott can we not do this?"

"Stiles we need to talk about this."

"No, actually we don't. I'm pretty sure the world will continue to spin on axis if we don't talk about this," Stiles could see that Scott was getting a little irritated about his flippantness but he didn't care, he did not want to talk about it. It was over, the Crocotta was dead he just wanted to get on with his life.

"Stiles-"

"How many licks does it take to get to a center of a tootsie pop. I've tried a few times but I've always lost track? Has anyone ever done that?" he could see Scott was getting even more irritated but if he kept talking then Scott couldn't talk "And how much wood could a wood chuck chuck if a wood chuck could chuck wood? Does that mean that a woodchuck can't chuck wood? If they can't chuck wood then why are they called woodchucks?"

"Stiles-"

"She sells seashells by the sea shore, if they're already at the sea shore who would buy sea shells when they can pick one off the ground for free-"

"We need to talk!" Scott yelled.

"No, we don't." Stiles said but Scott had interrupted his train of thought and couldn't remember what he was going to say next.

"What you can try to kill yourself but you can't talk about it afterward!" Scott said angrily, now Stiles was angry too.

"I thought my dead mom wanted me to!" Stiles shot back just as vehemently.

"So her wants are more important than anyone else?!"

"Scott I am not talking about this!"

"Where are we Stiles? I know you still blame yourself for her death."

"Seriously, if you don't stop talking I'm going to hit you and I still have Crocotta blood on my hands, so you don't want that," he said showing his hands to Scott which were coated in drying Crocotta blood. "Besides, we have to get rid of him before someone wonders what a dead guys doing on a bridge." Scott looked between him and the dead body a few times before saying.

"This isn't over," Stiles nodded.

"What should we do?" Scott asked him. They were kind of out of their element here, they had never had to get rid of a dead body before. They usually just called the police and let them deal with it, but this time, Stiles was the killer. Not to mention now that he was dead the Crocotta looked just as human as any other person. Stiles looked down at the river for a moment considering just throwing him over the side. However, his Dad had pulled enough bodies from the river or had them wash up that he knew that wasn't exactly the best way to get rid of a body. He couldn't believe he was actually having to contemplate getting rid of a dead body. He hadn't thought about it when he had come up with the rest of the plan. He had an idea though. He took his phone out and scrolled through his contact list and hit the right number. He put the phone to his ear as it rung and rung, he was started to get irritated and his legs started bouncing up and down a little. He thought he was going to have to call again when a voice answered the phone.

"What?" a very irritated and tired voice came over the phone.

"What? That's very rude way to answer your phone." Stiles said flippantly.

"Well, it's very rude to wake someone up at 3 o'clock in the morning." Alison's voice came back, even more, hostility. Huh, it hadn't even registered with him that it was so late.

"I need to talk to your Dad Alison and I didn't have his phone number." there was a long pause.

"I'm going to kill you Stiles," Alison said lowly.

"You can try but I've already killed someone tonight so I think I'm in pretty good form for a fight." Stiles said back just flippantly like she hadn't just threatened to kill him, even though he was pretty sure that she wouldn't actually kill him. He knew he surprised her by what he said because it took her a few moments to respond and what she said was.

"What?"

"That's why I have to talk to your Dad, so why don't you go get him before me and Scott end up in prison," he heard her sigh then say.

"Okay but you owe me an explanation," she said then he heard Alison move and her saying.

"Dad!" then a few moments later "Stiles need to talk to you." he heard the phone being handled then he heard Chris Argent's voice.

"Yes," his voice said much more alertly than his daughter had been.

"Chris," he had never called him by his first name before at least to his face but he didn't really feel respectful at the moment "Did you know about the Crocotta problem our little town been having?"

"Yes...how do you know?"

"Let's just say we become aware of the problem and we took care of it," Stiles said evasively not wanting to get into the how part. "That's why I called you, we have no idea what to do with the body, but you hunters probably have some method of getting rid of dead bodies so that the police don't come after you for being killers don't you?" he said his voice deadpanned.

"You killed the Crocotta?" Stiles rolled his eyes, apparently that was the only thing that Chris had heard.

"Yeah and now I got a very dead, very human looking Crocotta in front of me," Stiles said and walked over to said Crocotta, it looked completely human. He gave the dead Crocotta a good kick, people said it was no good beating a dead horse but kicking a dead Crocotta seemed to have some use as it made him feel a little bit better. "So would you please come and do your job Chris," he asked, there was a long pause then Chris asked.

"You do know that me and Alison are on vacation?" he had forgotten that little tidbit.

"How far away are you?"

"About three hours east but since it sounds serious I can send over some friends of mine," he would prefer Chris but as long as they got rid of the body he was fine with others as long as they weren't like Gerard.

"Where are you?" Chris said.

"There a bridge about ten minutes out from town, do you know which one I'm talk about?"

"Yeah I think so." he said.

"That's where we are," he added probably unessecariy 

"Alright, they'll be there soon," Stiles nodded, he didn't really care who was coming  as long as they took care of the dead body.

"I'll see your friends then," he said then ended the call. Scott looked at between him and the body and Stiles realized he was still kicking the body though more lightly than before. He stopped.

"Stiles-" right, now it was after and Scott was going to try to talk to him again.

"Not now Scott!" he screamed.

"You n-"

"Seriously I will hit you." Stiles threatened. He did not want to talk about it. He also didn't want to hit his best friend especially since he was only trying to get him to talk about it because he cared, but he had made it pretty clear that he didn't want to talk about it. Scott huffed but stayed silent. Stiles started to feel cold as the adrenaline started to wear off more and more and also became more tired. The Crocotta's blood was also not making him feel any warmer and he was starting to become a little disgusted by the fact he was coated in the stuff. Honestly, he was surprised it had to him this long, but he supposed the anger had overpowered for a bit his dislike of looking at so much blood never mind being covered in the substance.

He saw headlights in the distance several minutes later he really hoped that was Chris's friends or he would be in a lot of trouble.

 


	21. Chapter 21

Small supernatural crossover

Thankfully it was Chris's friends. The stopped their black impala and two of them got out. They were both tall, it was the first thing he noticed anyways. The second which their demeanor and broad shoulders. They seemed to be guys that you didn't want to get on the wrong side of. One had long brown hair and was like a giant. His slightly shorter but still tall partner had blond shorter hair. The two of them immediately made their way over to the dead body. The two of them looked it over for a few moments before the taller one of the guys turned to him.

"What happened?" he asked Stiles.

"Veni, vidi vici," Stiles said flippantly. The guy who asked turned to Scott apparently sensing that Stiles was reluctant to give a straight answer.

"Stiles killed it," Scott said, despite his wanting to talk to Stiles about it, apparently he was still reluctant to talk in front of others about stuff Stiles didn't want to talk about. The guy looked between the two of them, apparently sensing the fact that they were hiding something but thankfully he decided not to say anything for which Stiles was grateful for.

The guy had gloves on and he rolled the body onto his back, then to his front before he gestured to his partner. The shorter man who had apparently made his way back the nice black car while the taller man was talking to them brought some things over to the Crocotta. One of which was a tarp, the two of them wrapped the dead body with it, all it needed was a bow and it was make the most disturbing present in the world. The two of them throw the trap covered body into the trunk of their black car and then two of them worked on cleaning up all the blood on the scene. The taller guy though was staring at him, as if trying to figure out what had happened. Stiles was over this, being looked at that by the guy and Scott trying to talk to him.

"Can I go now?" the shorter guy who was still way taller than him made his way to the black car which held the dead body in the back, and rifled through something in the backseat it before coming back, he tossed him a black garbage bag.

"You're covered in blood, you should probably wrap yourself in that unless you want to get blood in your jeep. I'd suggest throwing out your clothes," he added handing him another garbage bag.

"What you don't have a secret recipe for getting Crocotta blood out of your clothes?" he said sarcastically, but he was sure even if they did he'd still end up throwing out these clothes. Even if they were clean he'd probably still feel the blood every time he wore them. The guy looked at him with a slightly amused expression.

"Fraid not," he said. The blond man fiddled around in his pockets for a few moment before pulling out and giving him a card which Stiles looked between him and the card for a long moment.

"In case you feel like explaining what happened here," he said then  gestured around them "Teenagers shouldn't have to deal with this kind of stuff so soon." Stiles decided to take it but he wasn't sure if he'd ever take him up on that offer. The taller one walked up and joined his partner.

"Thanks for the help." Stiles managed to say the two of them nodded and headed back to the scene. Stiles made his way over his jeep and wrapped the garbage bag around his clothes as close as he could. He then realized it wasn't going to work, not if he didn't want to get blood all over his jeep. His jeep had enough blood in it from Derek had been nearly dying in it and he didn't want anymore in it. He took it off and went to his jeep and saw that Scott had followed him.

"Scott-"he said tiredly not wanting to start another fight. Scott just said.

"Be safe, and call me if you need anything," Stiles smiled, that he could do.

"Thanks," he said then hesitated.

"There is something I need."

"Anything," Scott said.

"Stand in front of me with your back turned so no can see me get undressed." At Scott's confused look he explained.

"That guy's method isn't going to work, the blood is dry enough that it's going to flake so the only way is to get undressed.

"You're going to drive home naked?"

"No, just mostly." Scott gave a strange look but nodded.

"Okay," he said and turned around. Stiles took off his shoes, jeans, and a dark hoodie, his shirt seemed to be clean so he left it on. He put his shoes, jeans, and hoodie in the garbage bag and wrapped the other garbage bag around his waist and got into his jeep. He wondered if he had even driven home without pants before and couldn't come up with a single time that he had before. He closed his door and Scott turned around and keeping his eyes purposely on his face, even though even if Scott looked, Stiles, was pretty sure he wouldn't be able to see anything. Scott waved and Stiles pulled away.

He looked up at his house several minutes later. Stiles checked his phone which thankfully seemed to be blood free. His Dad hadn't called him, so it seemed that his Dad had no idea he had snuck out of the house in the first place. He looked at his garbage skirt and sighed, he was just going to have to make sure he was very quick getting into the house and changing, so no one saw. He ran to the door and unlocked it and let himself in thinking that if he ran like this in lacrosse he might even be half good, except it was mostly his aim that sucked.

He walked quietly up the stairs not wanting to wake up his Dad and have to explain his outfit. He made his way successful past his Dad's room and into his room. He thanked his lucky stars that he had his own bathroom and stripped off the few clothes he still had and looked at them closely for blood. He shrugged, it didn't matter whether he could see any, he would still know it could have blood on it. With that in mind he threw his shirt and underwear into the garbage and got into shower intent on scrubbing any remaining blood off.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf or Supernatural.

He was standing in a field a field full of flowers. He didn't know the names of the flowers but they weren't what was important. Although he wasn't sure what was important, he did know that something was about to happen.

"Hi honey," Stiles turned around and saw her, his mom dressed in a long white dress. He shook his head and backed away from her.

"You're not real," he said, "you're dead." She nodded smiling at him.

"Yes I'm dead but that doesn't mean I'm not real." Stiles looked around the area and felt a strange disconnected feeling that was kind of familiar.

"Am I dreaming?" he asked.

"Yes, but that still doesn't mean that it's not real," she said kindly not losing her smile. He shook his head.

"No you can't be. I already had one thing pretending to be her I can't have another," his voice said trembling slightly.

"Stiles it _is_ me and that's why I'm here." Stiles shook his head, he didn't understand. She stopped smiling and looked at him seriously.

"Stiles the beast was able to manipulate you because you think that my death was your fault."

"It was my fault!" Stiles yelled.

"It wasn't your fault," she replied with a small shake of her head.

"I made you drive me, I let go of the ball, and I didn't find you help quickly enough. If I was never born then you would have never died!" he screamed. She smiled.

"Do you know what would have happened if you had never been born?" she asked softly, and Stiles despite the fact that he wasn't even sure who he was talking to was curious, so he said.

"What?"

"I would never have had loved someone as much as I loved you..." she smiled at him softly, "I could have said no."

"But I was annoying," he argued his voice trembled again, she just continued smiling at him. "Stiles I'm your mother, I could have said no."

"Stiles I'm your mother, I could have said no."

"You died because you placed your life in front of mine. You didn't want to go but you did to make me happy, so it is my fault that you died," Stiles insisted.

"It's your fault that I loved you so much that I wanted to make you happy?" Stiles shook his head tears filling his eyes but he didn't let him fall instead he said.

"You're twisting my words," she smiled sweetly.

"Stiles I love you, but what happened was not your fault. The driver swerved into our lane if that hadn't happened then nothing that came after would have happened."

"But you wouldn't have died if I had kept my grip on the rubber ball, or if I would have gotten you help sooner."

"You did your best. I doubt anyone could have found me help sooner," she said smiling. "I'm just so sorry that I left you, that I left you with all this guilt."

"You can't be real," Stiles said shaking his head, "you must be my subconscious telling me what I want to hear."

"Do you normally dream this lucidly?" his mom asked with a knowing smile.

"That doesn't mean it's not a dream," Stiles said with a shake of his head.

"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't but does it matter?" Stiles frowned momentarily, how could she ask that?

"Of course it matters!" Stiles yelled. She slowly closed the distance between the two of them and put her hand on Stiles' shoulder.

"Stiles would I lie to you?" Stiles looked at her. He wasn't sure if she would since he wasn't sure if she was really his mother. She seemed to understand that though since she said.

"Stiles assume for a moment that I am your mother, would I lie to you?" Stiles looked at her for a long moment before saying.

"If you really are my mother which I'm not convinced of yet, then no you wouldn't lie to me," he said with a slight shake of his head.

"What would convince you?" she asked softly.

"Well if you're my subconscious then nothing, because whatever I know you would know too," he said frowning. She just beamed at him.

"You were always very smart Vyacheslav," she said touching his shoulder. Stiles backed away like he had gotten burned by the hand, defensively he spat.

"I know my own name!" she nodded.

"Yes, but did we ever tell you why we named you that?"

"Yes, it was Grandpa's name," she nodded.

"Did we ever tell you that we named you that when my Dad was dying. He had cancer lung cancer from smoking. He was dying when we got pregnant. I wanted to and your Dad agreed to name you after your grandfather. Your grandfather never got to see you, but I could tell that he loved you before you were ever even born just like I did and still do." She was so beautiful. The way she was, she seemed just like she had back when she had been alive. She looked at him sadly.

"Do you know what I hate more than anything?" Stiles shook his head. "To see you in pain, I've always hated to see you in pain. Whenever you fell off your bike or scraped a knee, I always wished that I could take your pain away and make it my own, because it was the hardest thing in the world to watch you in pain. Watching you all these years blaming yourself for my death, that has hurt so much," Stiles froze, if it was somehow real and he had been causing his pain all these years by blaming himself then he would feel guilt. Yet even it was true he wasn't sure he stop himself from feeling an emotion particularly that one.

"It was my fault. I can't just stop feeling guilty," he said with a shake of his head.

"Well try for me," he felt a tight constricting feeling in his chest, It wasn't quite a panic attack, when he was feeling stress he tended to feel it as tightness in his chest. it was only when he was really panicked that his chest constricted enough so that he felt like he couldn't breathe.

"I don't know how," he admitted. His mother smiled and put his hand on his chest which made it feel a little less tight.

"I'm always with you. I always love you, and I don't blame you. When you start to feel guilty do your best to think of that will you?" she asked with a smile. Stiles nodded he could do that...hopefully. She started looking more translucent and Stiles realized panicked what that meant. He grabbed onto her wrist.

"You can't go," he insisted. He didn't care if it was a dream or reality he didn't want to lose his mom, not again.

"I'll always be with you," she said with a smile but continued fading.

"I don't know what to do without you," he insisted and tried to grip her tighter, but no matter how tightly he gripped her he couldn't keep her. She slid through his fingers and became part of a bright white light that surrounded him. Stiles woke with a start with the sun shining brightly into his face.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're nearing the end of this story; please let me know what you think :)


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf or Supernatural.
> 
> Thanks to everyone who's reading this story and an extra special thanks to everyone who has reviewed.

He wasn't sure if it had been a dream or reality. Had he really talked his mom or he had dreamed the whole thing to fill the hole in his heart? He didn't know but didn't want to get out of bed regardless, he wanted to hold onto the peace he felt in the dream, the love, and the sensation real or fake of being with her again. Unfortunately, eventually, his bladder required him to get out of bed and so he did. After he took care of his business, he came back into his bedroom and stared down at the bed, wondering if he laid back down if he would still be able to feel the sensation of peace. He doubted it and sighed.

He made his way from his bedroom to the table. It was Saturday, actually, he had no idea what day it was, he just knew that was no way in hell after the night and week he had that he was going to school. He grabbed a bowl and a spoon and his favorite sugary cereal and sat down across from his Dad. His Dad looked over at him over his own bowl of Cheerios. Stiles resisted the urge to look at himself to make sure that he had gotten all the blood off, since he  had looked at himself in the mirror last night naked to make sure that no single speck of  Crocotta's blood had marred his flesh.

He wondered if his Dad really did know that he was gone but was trying to stare him down to make him confess. Well, he wasn't going to confess, because confessing meant bringing up too many bad memories. So, unless his Dad had proof he wasn't even going to admit that he had left the house the night before. His Dad, however, didn't say anything and lowered his eyes again to the newspaper that was next to his bowl of cheerios that he was reading and Stiles made sure not to look too relieved. Stiles thought they were going to spend breakfast in silence until he remembered a part of his dream, a part of his dream that he didn't know if it was real or fake but his Dad would probably know the answers to.

"Dad I have to ask you a question," he asked right as his Dad was gathering up his newspaper, which meant that he was done with breakfast and was about to get ready for work.

"Okay, make it quick I got to go work soon," he said the chair scrapping the floor slightly as he got up from it and made his way over the sink where he dropped his bowl and spoon into it. Stiles nodded and took a deep breath to steady his nerves.

"Was Grandpa dying when you named me Vyacheslav?" His Dad frowned at him and sat back down in the chair.

"Yeah, he was. How did you know?" So maybe it was real? Or maybe he had just subconsciously deduced it?

"I saw it or read it in some family stuff," Stiles said evasively.

"Are you okay?" Stiles looked down for a long moment then nodded. His Dad looked at him strangely but got up from the table again and made his way out of the room. He waited until he heard his Dad leave the house and pull his car out of the driveway before he grabbed his own keys and made his way to his jeep. He wasn't exactly sure where he was heading as he started his jeep and just kept on turning whenever he felt the need. However after a couple of minutes, he knew where he was going. Part of him wanted to pull over and never get there, but the other part knew that this was something that he had to do. He was at the location a few minutes after, the location being the bridge.

He had seen it twice in the last 24 hours and before that he hadn't seen it in years. Every memory he had made there was very vivid. He got out of the car and looked at the spot that the Crocotta had been just a few hours ago. There was no sign that the Crocotta's body had ever laid there, it looked exactly the same as the surrounding area. He looked at the guardrail that he had jumped off of and had led to him nearly killing himself. The same guardrail that he and his Mom had gone off years ago.

If his dream was real and not just some subconscious thing, his mom wanted him to stop feeling guilty about her death. Even if it wasn't real he had the sneaking suspicion that his mom still wouldn't want him to fell guilty about her death. But knowing that wasn't exactly the same thing as being able to do what she wanted. He went to the guardrail. It seemed different in sunlight. He hadn't seen in the sunlight in years. A memory cropped up, one that he hadn't thought about in years.

_Stiles was wading in the_ _thigh deep water, trying to get to a deeper spot where he could swim. He grinned, he loved swimming. It was one of his favorite things to do, especially with his family. He looked back and saw his Mom wading in behind him. Stiles wished that his Dad could be there but he understood that his Dad had to work._ _His got to the point where he  could swim and looked over to see his Mom still wading towards him. He waited for his mom, swimming around her until she stopped and then smiled a little nervously before plugging her nose and dunking herself under the water._

Stiles blinked as he remembered that day. The water, he had nearly drowned in was a lake, a lake that he had completely forgotten they used to swim in before everything, before Stiles refused to even see the bridge. They had fun here many times, playing and having fun in the water. Sometimes just him and his mom, sometimes all three of them. He had been so focused on the one bad memory here that he had forgotten about all the good ones. Maybe he couldn't stop himself from feeling guilty, but he could do the things that he had stopped himself from doing before, things that had made him happy. Starting with one thing he had missed doing since that night but hadn't been able to bring himself to do since then, not if it meant facing the bridge and his guilt. He got back into his jeep and drove on.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is the last chapter; please review :)


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Teen Wolf.
> 
> Thanks to everyone who read this story.

He drove into the section of the forest he hadn't seen in years.  Even though it had been years since he had been there, Stiles still knew exactly where he was going. He stopped and turned into the place and looked at it. It looked mostly the same, albeit maybe a little older and had a few more cracks than he remembered.

He put his hand on the handle to the door of his car and hesitated. It seemed wrong to be here, like coming here meant that he was forgetting about his mom. He took a deep breath, he wasn't forgetting his mom he was coming there to remember her. He opened his car door and made his way into the shop slowly. 

It looked like a diner, which was because before it became Iggy's Ice Cream Place it had been a diner, a truly awful diner. Stiles remembered when they had come here when he was young and he had hated the food. He made his way to the front doors of the place and hesitated a moment more before opening the door and walking in. A bell rang as he did so and the man who hadn't been facing him suddenly was. He looked at him surprised. Stiles smiled, so he remembered him after all this time?

"Hey Iggy," he said to the man he hadn't seen (except in a grocery store once) since he was a kid.

"Stiles?" he asked like he quite sure that what he was seeing was real, there was a lot of that going around.

"Yeah Iggy it's me," he said taking in Iggy. Iggy looked a little older than he had looked the last time he had seen him. His salt and Pepper hair had given way to mostly gray and the wrinkles seemed to have increased as well. His thoughts shifted to the fact that Iggy knew what had happened to his mother, he also knew it had happened going to his place, and seemed to feel a bit guilty about it as well. At least that was what Scott told him, but Scott had no reason to lie to him about that although Scott could be mistaken.

"Uh...what would you like it's on the house?" Iggy said a little nervously and Stiles smiled.

"Um..." he had just eaten so he wasn't terribly hungry, but he always had room for ice cream

"Fudge ripple," he said. He had craved Iggy's fudge ripple for years but had been unable to face the bridge where everything had happened for so long. Iggy smiled and said.

"Coming right up," Stiles smiled and sat down at the bar like he always used to when he was a kid. Stiles looked over next to him like he used to and his face faded. His mom wasn't there with him. He missed her more than ever after the events of the last few days, but he knew that it would get better it had before and it would again. 

However, he didn't want to be alone just thinking about his mother, so he opened his phone and scrolled down the list of his contacts until he came to his name. Stiles hit the name and waited as the phone rang and rang and rang before it was picked up.

"Stiles?" Scott asked a little concerned.

"I don't want to eat alone," he said not wanting to admit to more than that, but Scott being his best friend seemed to understand that and didn't push.

"Alright, where are you?"

"Iggy's." There was a long pause on the phone before Scott asked confused.

"Did you just say Iggy's?" Stiles nodded.

"That I did."

"I'll be there as soon as I can," Scott said quickly, then hung up. Stiles nodded and put his cell phone back into his pants, just in time to accept a styrofoam bowl of fudge ripple, complete with a hard plastic spoon. He picked up the spoon and looked down at the ice cream in the bowl, then he looked over at the seat next him the one that his mom always used to sit in. He missed her, he couldn't help it, but this time instead of just missing her and feeling guilty about her death, he was also able to imagine her sitting there right by him smiling. He smiled back at the phantom as well. He dug into his fudge ripple and it was just as good as he remembered, He wasn't sure how Iggy managed to get his ice cream to taste so good. He was about half-way through his fudge ripple when Scott burst through the door, Stiles winced as he realized that he had forgotten to call him off. Scott was right next to him in moments.

"Are you okay?" Scott asked concerned, and looking him over for anything that might be wrong with him. Stiles smiled softly and said.

"Yeah, as strange as it is after everything that happened, I am, or at last, I will be.."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End
> 
> Please tell me how you liked the story :)


End file.
